


A Wrong Mistake or a Right?

by Tyrell_Rose



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:42:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26342068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyrell_Rose/pseuds/Tyrell_Rose
Summary: After breaking the Time Turner, Hermione is thrown wildly into the mercy of time.... She appears at Hogwarts but many things have changed; Ron and Harry aren't there, Dumbledore is not headmaster and Harry's parents are alive!
Relationships: Hermione Granger & Remus Lupin
Kudos: 1





	A Wrong Mistake or a Right?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. This is a new story, it will only be 3 or 4 chapters. Now please no hate, it's just a story that I wanted to create because I love Remus and I love Hermione. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy it, and please tell me what you think:)

“Our sixth year at Hogwarts! Can you believe it?” Hermione, exclaimed. She was sitting in one of the many train compartments on the Hogwarts Express, Ron beside her and Harry across from her.

Looking out at the open countryside from the window was peaceful to Harry, and being on the Hogwarts Express made him feel relaxed and calm. It made him feel like he was coming home, and he was. Hogwarts has been more of a home then the Dursley’s at Privet Drive. 

***

Walking into the Great Hall was still as amazing as ever. Four giant tables sat in the room, each for one of the four Hogwarts Houses; Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor and Slytherin. Thousands of candles were lit and floating around the Great Hall, lighting up the room. The teacher’s table sat up at the front as it usually did, with all the teachers of Hogwarts sitting down and looking at the new and old faces of Hogwarts. 

Harry, Ron and Hermione walked in and sat down at the table full of red and black robes, and on the chest of them a golden symbol of a lion. Ron had seated himself beside Neville Longbottom and Dean Thomas while Harry seated himself beside Fred Weasley and Hermione beside him. Soon the Great Hall was filled with the sound of laughter and happiness, then the sound of a fork hitting against a glass goblet, clinking, made the room’s noise die. Everyone looked up, standing in front of the whole school was the Headmaster of Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore. Harry would never forget this long white beard and gray robes and his kind eyes. 

“Attention, attention!” He said, his voice carrying throughout the Great Hall. “Welcome to another year at Hogwarts. Now before we begin our lovely feast, I’d like to introduce you to our new teacher Horace Slughorn,” He gestured towards the man who stood up at the teacher’s table. A chubby middle aged man with a fancy hat stands up. “He will be taking position as Potions teacher while our own Professor Snape will be taking over position as Defense Against The Dark Arts teacher, congratulations to both of you! Now let the feast begin!” With a wave of his hands, the tables filled with food. 

After eating, Harry and his friends are joined by the rest of his Gryffindor classmates. Ron was shaking his head furiously, muttering under his breath. 

“What is it?” Hermione asked, questionably. 

“Snape! Out of all the teachers in Hogwarts to teach Defense Against The Dark Arts, it had to be him!” Ron screamed quietly, dragging his hands through his red hair. 

“RON!” Hermione yelled, “Keep your voice down. That’s all we need is him hearing you or one of the Slytherin students to hear you.” 

Ron scowled. “Sorry, but it’s true. He’s always wanted that job, and now he’s got it!” 

Then from behind them, a voice came. “Our best teacher was Professor Lupin. Why couldn’t he stay?” The voice was Dean Thomas, who was walking beside Seamus Finnigan. They smiled at Ron and left towards Gryffindor Tower. 

“I feel their pain,” Ron said, grimly. 

Harry smiles and they head to the portrait of the Fat Lady. There, they seen Dean and Seamus again, Dean said the password and the door opened up. Hermione waved them goodnight and went to the girl’s room. 

Harry fell asleep quickly, being back in his bed felt like the best thing in his life. Ron was snoring over in his bed, muttering ‘They’re coming to kill me! The spiders’. Harry smiled and closed his eyes lightly, letting sleep consume him. 

During the morning Harry and Ron met Hermione downstairs for breakfast. Hermione was reading over a piece of paper and smiling like the Cheshire Cat.

“What are you reading Hermione?” Harry asked, while putting butter on a piece of toast. 

“It’s my class schedule. All of my classes for this year.” she said setting the piece of paper down. Ron grabbed the paper. 

“Ron! Give it back!” Hermione exclaimed. 

Ron turned his back away from Hermione, hiding the piece of paper with his body. He looked at the piece of paper with a puzzled look and then handed it back. “Hermione, that makes no sense.” 

“It does to me Ronald” Hermione snapped back. 

“No no!” Ron shook his head. He then pointed to Hermione’s paper and said, “You have Ancient Runes at 10 am and Potions at 10 am. You can’t be in two classes at the same time. I know your good Hermione but no one is that good” 

Harry smiled at Ron and then at Harry. After eating, Harry, Ron and Hermione left towards Potions class. Fred and George came walking passed, Fred gave a Ron a giant slap in the back of the head. Ron winced and yelled “What the bloody hell was that for?” 

Fred laughed and said “Fun, right George?”

“Right Fred” George said, grinning. 

“So Hermione, are you coming to Mum’s dinner party?” Fred said, happily

Hermione, who was clutching onto her books nodded her head. “Yes I will be attending.” She spoke up. 

Then she jumped and looked at Harry and Ron. “Merlin’s beard! I forgot my quill in my room, I’ll see you guys in Potions.” And she took off running towards Gryffindor Tower, leaving the boys. 

“What about you Harry?” George asked.

“Yah, I’ll be there” Harry said, calmly. 

The bell sounded across the halls and corridors of Hogwarts. Telling the students of Hogwarts to get to their classes. Harry and Ron had made it to the outside of the Potions classroom and walked in, Professor Slughorn was standing at the demonstration table stirring five pots, each filled with containments of whatever was inside. 

“Ah! Harry! Welcome my boy. How are you?” Asked Horace. 

“Quite well sir. How are you?” Harry returned the question. 

“I’m good. And I see you brought a friend” He noticed Ron standing beside Harry. 

“Yes I did. Professor this is Ron Weasley” Harry introduced them both. Ron said hello as did Professor Slughorn. He brought his attention back to the class. 

“Welcome welcome, to Potions class, come find a seat” said Slughorn to Ron and Harry. 

The class found their seats, Ron and Harry sat down near the front of the class. Unlike the rest of the class who had pale blue textbooks in front of them labeled ‘Advanced Potion Making’, Harry and Ron didn’t. “Um Professor, is it okay if Ron and I grab a book?” Harry asked.

“Of course, cabinet in the very back. There should be two left on top.” 

Harry got up and walked to the back of the room to a small brown cabinet, opening it up he saw the textbooks. One was brand new, with a shiny pale blue cover and bright orange lettering and the other was old and the binding was ripped and falling off. Curious, Harry opened the book and flipped to the front of the book, labeled in black ink was a name. ‘This book is the property of the Half Blood Prince’  
Harry tucked the book under his arm and walked back to his desk with Ron. He passed him the brand new textbook and set his book on the table. 

While Professor Slughorn was talking, Ron leaned over. “Where’s Hermione?” 

Harry had just noticed that she wasn’t in the room. Harry found it weird but he knew the answer where Ron didn’t. 

Hermione had used her time turner, she had gone back in time. Hermione had it back in their third year at Hogwarts. She had used it to get to all of her classes for the whole year. Harry remembered that much because she and him had used it to saved Buckbeak and Sirius. Ron had no idea that it existed. 

“Don’t know” Harry said, sharply. 

“It’s not like her to be late for a class. Do you think she’s alright?” Ron asked. 

Harry sighed mentally. He wished that Ron would drop the subject. “I bet you she’s fine. You know Hermione, how she can easily get lost in a book or studying for a test. Or maybe she has a free class” 

Ron stayed silent, letting the thought sink into his mind. He shrugged his shoulders and muttered “Your probably right” 

As class continued, Harry mostly read through his textbook. Whoever owned the textbook, this Half Blood Prince had made notes inside the book, giving themselves hints and other helpful tips to making potions. Before Harry knew, the bell rang signalling that it was now lunch time. He packed up his things and placed the Potions textbook carefully in his robe pocket, he would not lose this book. 

When they got to the Great Hall, Hermione was sitting at a table, four books around her. She didn’t notice they were there until they sat down at the table with her. She jumped and hit Ron with one of her books. 

“Don’t sneak up on me like that!” She yelled. “You nearly gave me a heart attack” 

Ron who was rubbing his shoulder, where he had been hit by the book, sighed. “Where on earth have you been? You missed all of Potions class”

Hermione rolled her eyes, “I’ve been here. Studying for my Ancient Runes test for Thursday” 

“But you said you had to get your quill” Ron said, his eyes filled with a confused look. 

“I left my quill in my room, I went back to Gryffindor Tower and got it and then went to my Ancient Runes class and our teacher gave us the period to study, so I came here.” Hermione finished. “Are you done interrogating me?” she snapped back, her eyes full of anger and anointment. 

“Okay, fine” Ron said, holding his hands up in surrender. 

“How was Potions Harry?” Hermione asked. 

Harry looked up from the textbook and said “Um, good. Professor Slughorn mostly just went over rules and expectations and he told us to read a few chapters on Love Potions and that’s it. We will be working tomorrow on making a certain less dangerous love potion.” 

Harry flipped to a new chapter in the textbook. It was labelled, ‘Spells, Charms and Curses.’ Harry quickly closed the book and stood up. “I have to go. I’ll see you guys later” 

Harry left and went down the hallways of Hogwarts. Finally he came to an empty one, he sat down and opened the book. The book had spells, charms and curses Harry had never even heard of, let alone learned. 

“Seck-tum-sem-pra.” Harry said it slowly. “Sectumsempra” 

Footsteps hit the stone floor, they were coming closer and closer to Harry. Harry turned the pages of the textbook and went to the Love Potions chapter, pretending to read it. 

“Harry?” 

Harry knew the voice, it was Hermione. When he looked up, she was smiling at him. She sat down beside him. 

“Ron won’t stop interrogating me about everything I do” She laughed. “Will he ever drop it?” 

Harry smirked. “Probably not. Are you using it again? The time turner?” 

Hermione pulled out the small golden time turner and showed it to Harry. “I used it to get my books and notes for Potions today. I already knew what we were doing before you and Ron did.” 

Then the bell rang, lunch was over. “Well I gotta go. I have Defense Against The Dark Arts and if Snape is teaching, I better be 20 minutes early”

Hermione bursted out laughing. “I have it too, come on” 

They walked together to Snape’s class. They look their seat and began their lesson. After an hour, the class ended. Harry was shocked at how fast the class went by, next they had Divation class. Climbing up and up, higher to the class was the workout. When they got there, they took a rest. 

“Hopefully this class will end fast.” Ron said. 

***

Not much happened in Divation. Just more nonsense as Hermione called it. Walking back down the stairs to the Great Hall for dinner, Hermione swore. 

“Merlin’s beard! I forgot my necklace!” Hermione went to turn around but Ron swore next. 

“Bloody hell! I forgot my textbook for Potions up there!” Ron shook his head, muttering to himself. “No Hermione, go with Harry. I’ll go get your necklace.” 

Harry saw Hermione gasp. “No! I’ll get it” 

Ron stopped her. “No! You go eat, and I’ll get the stuff.” 

Hermione looked at Harry and then at Ron. “Okay.” Then she pointed her finger at Ron, making him flinch and backup on the stairs. “DON’T and I mean DON’T drop it or play with it or fool around with it! Do you understand me?” 

Ron, who’s eyes were big and wide, shook his head. “Okay, I understand you.” And he ran back up the stairs. 

“Don’t drop it. Don’t play with it! Bloody hell girl, bossy much” Ron muttered. But Ron understood. Walking back to that classroom made him nervous. He quietly walked in and went to the table he sat at with Harry and Hermione. Hermione’s necklace was left on the table by Harry’s crystal ball. His Potions textbook was on the ground, under his feet. He grabbed both and walked out of the classroom. 

Looking at Hermione’s necklace, he studied it. It looked like a small hour glass, it had sand and everything. It was small, about the size of his thumb with a golden bar around it. Walking down the stairs, he swung the necklace around on his finger, and then he remembered Hermione’s words and he stopped. He then turned it upside down, but the sand stayed right where it was, shaking it done nothing. 

“What!?” Ron asked confused. He shook it again but the sand stayed. 

Then he took the necklace and banged it against the stone wall. Bang, bang, bang. The sand stayed. Then it slipped from his hand and hit the stone floor, quickly picking it up and looking it over, he saw no cracks and nothing was broken. He cleaned it off and placed it in his pocket and hurried to the Great Hall. 

But near the very top of the Time Turner necklace, there was a crack. In the pocket of Ron’s robes, the necklace shook and magic fell from the crack, changing from blue to green and then disappearing, leaving no traces. 

Ron took out the necklace and passed it to Hermione. “Here”

She looked over it carefully. “What did you do to it?” She demanded.

“What! I did nothing” Ron argued.

“There’s dirt right there” She pointed to the chain, on one of the chain links there was a giant black stain. “You really need to clean out the dirt from under your fingernails Ronald, it’s gross.” She cleaned off the dirt and shined the chains back up again. 

“At least you didn’t drop it” Hermione said, putting the necklace back around her neck. 

“Yah, a good thing” Ron said, biting his lip and swallowing hard.


End file.
